Territorial
by sonrais777
Summary: Todo gato es muy territorial y Félix Agreste no es la excepción.


**Hola a todos, aquí les y traigo un pequeño one-shot que salió de mi cabecita. Espero les guste, agradecimientos a Astruc y compañía y digámoslo todos juntos SÍ A FÉLIX Y BRIDGETTE! XD Bien y sin más que agrgregar… COMENZAMOS!**

…

Territorial.

Capítulo único.

Bridgette no cabía de felicidad, se había graduado hace poco con honores de la escuela de modas de Paris y oficialmente era una de las diseñadoras de la casa Gabriel, ahora solo tenía que hacerse destacar como cuando estaba en sus prácticas y su suegro la consideraría apta para casarse con su hijo, casi podía gritar de felicidad.

-Bridgette… ¡Bridgette!

-¿Eh? Lo siento Félix, ¿decías algo?- Félix suspiró y negó con la cabeza mientras conducía hacia la empresa con su novia.

-Solo por favor cuídate, y no confíes mucho en los demás, podrían hacerte algo por ser la favorita de mi padre y también no te acerques mucho a los modelos y…

-Félix, estaré bien, no soy una niña que va a su primer día de escuela, ya he estado en la empresa y me hice ver en mis prácticas que soy muy buena.

-Aun así hay tipos que…- Bridgette ríe y acaricia su mejilla.

-Confía en mí chaton, no me pasará nada.- Félix gruñó a lo bajo, Bridgette pensaba que era un gato demasiado huraño y cascarrabias. Cuando llegaron a la empresa Félix bajó para ir a abrir la puerta a su novia como todo un caballero, Bridgette se adelantó un poco a la puerta de la empresa y saludó a la recepcionista que le saludó feliz de ver a la chica de nuevo allí. Bridgette volteó a ver a Félix con una enorme sonrisa.- Vamos Félix, ya quiero llegar a mi taller.- Félix suspiró y después de pasar a recepción a escribir a la recepcionista algo que ella no prestó atención, ambos entraron en el ascensor, Félix no podía dejar de ver de reojo a Bridgette, había madurado mucho esos años, claro que seguía teniendo esos arranques que ahora le parecían adorables, pero también su cuerpo, tenía unas curvas perfectas que lo tentaban demasiado, no podía a veces quitar su mirada de esas perfectas y anchas caderas y sus kilométricas piernas, casi gruñó ante ese sencillo vestido negro de cuello doblado que parecía resaltar más sus brillantes ojos azules y su cremosa piel, su cabello estaba sujeto por un moño alto dejando libre solo su rebelde mechón, y aunque tenía pechos pequeños para él eran perfectos y más que deleitables al momento de jugar con ellos. Para Félix, Bridgette era su tentación andante. No dijeron nada hasta que llegaron al piso de ella.- ¿Almorzamos juntos?

-Te envío un mensaje y Bridgette…- pasó su mano por su espalda en una suave caricia y le dio un dulce beso en sus labios antes de dejarla y sonreír un poco.- Estarás bien.- Bridgette se sonrojó, esas muestras de cariño de Félix eran extrañas en público, pero le gustaban tanto que le gustaría besar a su novio todo el día.

-Te amo.- le dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla y cuando las puertas del ascensor se cerraron la sonrisa de Félix se volvió más grande hasta casi parecer el gato Cheshire. Bridgette caminó hacia su taller donde vio a sus nuevos compañeros de trabajo, a algunos los conocía y otros no.- Buenos días.- algunos le saludaron entusiasmados, otros por costumbre y uno que otro le miró desconfiado, sabía que algunos pensaban que estaba allí por ser la novia de Félix, pero ella demostró con su talento en las prácticas que se merecía su lugar. Llegó a su puesto de trabajo y se puso manos a la obra, algunos compañeros se acercaron a la chica pero por alguna razón retrocedieron rápidamente y saludaban a Bridgette a una distancia prudente, ella no lo tomó en cuenta, por el momento, al salir del taller para ir al almacén la gente parecía guardar cierta distancia con la chica al caminar alrededor de ella, un chico quiso acercarse a ella pero cuando se acercó prefirió guardar su distancia a cinco metros, al pasar cerca del estudio para recoger un equipo un par de modelos parecieron querer acercarse pero al final salieron corriendo tras su fotógrafo, aquello ya le parecía extraño.

En la hora del almuerzo Félix le mandó un mensaje disculpándose por no poder estar con ella pero le prometió compensarlo después esa noche, pero el estar en la cafetería fue de lo más incómodo al verse sola, incluso las personas que había conocido en sus prácticas parecían mantenerse alejada de ella, pensó por un momento que tenía algo, ¿mal aliento? ¿se veía mal? ¿tenía la peste? Se levantó y decidió que lo mejor era salir a comer algo en las cafeterías y restaurantes de la zona y no deprimirse por aquella barrera invisible que alejaba a todos de ella, cuando salió de la empresa sintió que respiraba de nuevo, se había sentido sofocada y frustrada por la forma en que la trataban, fue a la esquina para cruzar la calle y una madre y un niño se pararon a lado de ella, el niño estaba jugando con un Chat Noir de juguete y eso le dio gracia, era increíble ver que habían sacado hasta juguetes de ellos en los pasados años, pero ahora quienes cargaban la batuta de Ladybug y Chat Noir eran su prima y el hermano menor de Félix, y hacían un excelente trabajo, suspiró con nostalgia, el recordar saltar por las azoteas de Paris, bueno, aunque todavía le pedía los aretes prestados a Marinette y Félix el anillo a Adrien a cambio de un buen queso para Plagg bien tenía entendido, el niño seguía jugando hasta que señaló a Bridgette.

-¡Mira mamá! ¡Mira! ¡Su espalda!- la madre le cayó a lo bajo y Bridgette le miró confundida.

-Christian no señales a la gente.

-Pero mamá, tiene algo en la espalda.

-¿Mi espalda?- Bridgette intentó ver algo tras de ella, al no poder al final pasó su mano por su espalda y sintió un papelito pegado. La expresión de Bridgette pasó de la sorpresa, a la incredulidad e ira, incluso su mechón de cabello parecía que cambiaba drásticamente por su estado de ánimo. Allí con una perfecta letra cursiva que reconoció al instante se leía:

 ** _"Mantengan su distancia si no quieren morir". F.A._**

Las mejillas de Bridgette estaban rojas y apretó los dientes al mismo tiempo que estrujó el papel entre sus manos, ahora lo entendía todo, lo distante que eran todos con ella, las distancias exageradas, sus expresiones que ahora sabía era de miedo puro, apretó el papel pensando que era el cuello del Agreste hasta romperlo.

-¡FÉLIIIIIIIIIIIIIIX!

En la oficina principal Natalie dejó de escribir el dictado que el señor Agreste le estaba dando ya que hasta él se detuvo de hablar, Félix no se inmutó para nada ante ese grito y pasó una carpeta.

-Creo que debemos ampliar nuestra línea este año, solo para que la línea Versage no nos haga competencia este año.- su padre le miró arqueando la ceja y negó con la cabeza.

-Félix, te prohíbo meterte con nuestros diseñadores y/o trabajadores en general.

-No me metí con nadie, solo di una advertencia.

-Mmmm… revisaré la propuesta y después puedes irte a almorzar. Saluda a la señorita Dupain-Cheng de mi parte.

-Por supuesto padre.- Félix se levantó como nada y salió de la oficina, Gabriel suspiró y se inclinó en su asiento, sonrió de lado recordando hace muchos años a un joven diseñador que hizo algo parecido con una joven modelo, no pudo evitar sonreír ampliamente no importando la expresión sorprendida de Natalie al ver a su jefe feliz. Mientras, Félix tendría que buscar una forma de contentar a su novia, sabía que estaría molesta con él pero obviamente no dejaría de insistir para demostrar a todos a quién pertenecía Bridgette, era para protegerla, y para que nadie tocase lo que era suyo, tal vez esa noche pueda dejarle su marca, después de todo, como todo buen gato era muy territorial.

…

 **Y…. espero les haya gustado, nada de tomatazos, solo imágenes lindas o sexys de Nathaniel o de ambos Chat Noir XD Dejen review y donde quiera que estés querido lector saludos. Y ahora…. UN ABRAZO! UN GUSTAZO! Y HASTA LA SIGUIENTE!**


End file.
